Amores Extraños
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Ranma con Akane es algo normal, pero ¿Ryoga y Shampoo? ¿Muse y Ukyo? Eso si que es raro -Ranma- llamaron al unisono- Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijeron serios –Y te ayudaremos con Akane- el de la trenza los miro un momento para después asentir con la cabeza…


**_Summary: Ranma con Akane es algo normal, pero ¿Ryoga y Shampoo? ¿Muse y Ukyo? Eso si que es raro _****_-Ranma- llamaron al unisono- Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijeron serios –Y te ayudaremos con Akane- agregaron, el de la trenza los miro un momento para después asentir con la cabeza…_**

**_Amores extraños_**

Ranma caminaba con la bolsa de la cena en su hombro

Miraba al cielo repetidas veces, cuando

-Cui! Cui!- (No se hacer el sonido de los cerdos XD)

-Vuelve aquí!- grito un hombre persiguiendo a un cochinito de color negro

El pobre corría por su vida, ya que el que lo iba persiguiendo llevaba un hacha en la mano

Ranma tomo a P-chan por su pedacito de tela que siempre traía en el cuello

-Suelta a mi cerdo niño- dijo enojado el hombre, aun con el hacha en mano

-Suyo? Donde tiene su nombre? Y no me vuelva a llamar niño- dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido, cargando a P-chan

-Es mió por que yo lo vi primero… NIÑO- volvió a decir, remarcando lo último

Ranma, sin ganas de discutir, lo lanzo lejos con una simple patada

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto ¿Sabes?- dijo soltando al pequeño cerdito, pero este le señalo enfrente

-Ahora que quieres?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras el cochinito le seguía señalando hacia enfrente

-No te entiendo-

P-chan hizo una FacePalm y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde habia estado señalando

-Oye espera, si no te llevo conmigo, Akane volverá a fastidiarme con "¿Sabes donde esta P-chan, Ranma?"- dijo esto ultimo imitando la voz de la mencionada

Después empezo a correr hacia donde estaba P-chan

*Un Restaurante* penso el de la trenza, mirando al restaurante, después vio al cerdito que le decia que entrara

-No se que te pasa, pero bueno- y entro de mala gana al restaurante, ocultando a P-chan en la bolsa de la cena que llevaba

El cerdito le señalo la oficina del chef principal, asi que puso su oreja alado de la puerta y empezo a escuchar

-Ese niño, ¡Me robo mi cerdo! Lo bueno es que aun tengo a este pato para el platillo especial- dijo el hombre que al parecer era el chef principal del restaurante

-Cuak!- se escucho

-Muse!- dijo Ranma comprendiendo lo que P-chan le trataba de decir, este solo asintió con la cabeza

-Tenemos que salvarlo-

Asi que Ranma tubo una "gran" idea (Nada buena para P-chan) pero todo por salvar a Muse…

5 minutos después…

-AAAAHHH! UN CERDO! UN CERDO!- exclamaba una mujer arriba de una silla, como si de un ratón se tratara

P-chan corría por todas partes, tratando llamar la atención

-Chef! Necesitamos ayuda!- dijo un chico entrando en la oficina del chef principal

-Que pasa?- pregunto algo alterado

-Creo que el cerdo volvió, y esta asustando a la gente!-

-MI CERDO?! Voy por el- tomo el hacha y salio de la oficina, en busca de "su" cerdo

Ranma le hizo señas a P-chan para que volviera, este le hizo caso y fue con el de la trenza

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Muse, atado cruelmente a una mesa, de la cual Ranma lo desato de inmediato

Y salieron del restaurante

…

-Valla, si que les gusta causarme problemas ¿Verdad?- dijo el de la trenza echándole agua caliente a los dos

-Uff gracias- dijo Muse

-Si gracias- le siguió Ryoga

-Si, si lo que sea…- dijo Ranma

-Y por que los estaban persiguiendo?- pregunto curioso

-Es que….- comenzaron

**_Flash Back:_**

_Estabamos los dos caminando y platicando sobres nuestras relaciones morosas, cuando nos paramos frente al restaurante_

_-Seria perfecto para Ukyo!- dijo Muse_

_-Y para Shampoo!- dijo Ryoga_

_Pero un carro paso y los mojo a ambos, convirtiéndolos en un cerdito y un pato_

_Después el Chef principal salio y nos vio_

_-Mmm! Estos dos animalitos serán la especial del dia!- dijo con un hacha en la mano_

_Íbamos a correr pero nos agarro y metió al restaurante_

_Ryoga (ósea P-chan) lo mordió y logro salir corriendo, mientras Muse fue amarrado a la mesa, y después el Chef fue a buscar al cerdito_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijeron los dos con una inocente sonrisa

-Haber, aclárenme algo, pero que Muse dijo "Ukyo" y Ryoga "Shampoo"?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Pues por que nos gustan- dijeron al unisono, como si fuera algo obvio

-QUE?! Y por que nunca me lo dijeron?!-

-No lo se- dijeron al mismo tiempo

A Ranma casi se le para el corazón, pero una pregunta proveniente de los dos chicos le llamo la atención

-Ranma- llamaron al unisono- Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijeron serios

-Para que?-

-Para poder conquistarlas- dijo Ryoga

-Y por qu…-

-Y te ayudaremos con Akane- dijo Muse

Ranma los miro un momento, miro al suelo, serró los ojos…

Para después asentir con la cabeza

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Hi! Se que tengo un fic pendiente, pero ¡No me resistí en escribir esto! Asi que espero les haya gustado esta loca idea :P_**

**_Este fic será de 5 o menos capítulos_**

**_Asi que si quieren saber que pasa después, déjenme un lindo review ;)_**

**_Nos vemos! :D _**


End file.
